


The Best Man

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Gordlock Week 2018 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Harvey's one job was to stand there and watch as Jim got married.Day #5:  You Had One Job





	The Best Man

When Jim asked Harvey to be his best man, the older man had hesitated when answering, "yes." He didn’t want to have court-side seats as the love of his life married someone else. Yet, seeing the hope in Jim’s eyes, Harvey couldn’t say no. So he had one job to do. Harvey would have to stand next to Jim and keep his big mouth shut as he married Lee Thompkins.

Except when the priest said, “speak now or forever hold your peace” Harvey found himself interrupting the wedding of the century. With his mouth to brain filter gone in that moment; Harvey admitted to his partner that he loved Jim — that Harvey could make him happy. After he was done confessing, the wedding guests stared at Harvey in shock. They couldn't believe that he had just ruined the biggest day of his best friend's life. Even Harvey couldn't believe it — ashamed, he was about to leave when Jim 's voice stopped him in his tracks.  


“You love me?”

“God, help me, I do,” Harvey said.

“I love you too.”

A slap echoed through out the church as Lee left the church in a huff. Cradling his cheek, Jim looked up at Harvey and asked, “will you marry me?”

“Now?”

“Well, we are at a church and the honeymoon has been bought and paid for,” Jim said with hope in his voice. “I know this is sudden but I've wanted you for so long. I just thought I couldn't have you.”

“Are you sure you want this?”

“I've never been so sure of anything in my life.”

“What about Lee, I thought you loved her. Hell, you were going to marry her.” Harvey said hesitantly. He couldn't believe his good luck; couldn't help but think this was all a dream.

“I didn't want to be alone Harvey. She was my second choice, you're my first. Please say you'll be mine?”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like that there will be a wedding after all,” Harvey shouted at the top of his lung.

Harvey had one job and he was so glad that he screw it up because now he was Harvey Bullock-Gordon — making the happiest man on Earth.


End file.
